leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Banner of Command
Nearby allied minions have 15% increased attack damage and ability power. |active = Transforms a nearby siege minion to a more powerful unit. You gain all the gold this unit earns. 180 second cooldown. |menu = Magic > Ability Power Magic > Cooldown Reduction |buy = 2400g (720g) |sell = 1680g |code = 3060 }} Banner of Command is a legendary item in League of Legends.Banner of Command's item page at leagueoflegends.com Recipe |cost = 720 |total = 2400 |t1 = }} |t2 = }} Cost Analysis * 80 ability power = 1740g * 20% cooldown reduction = 633g ** Total Gold Value = 2373g * The base stats are |-27g}} gold efficient. * For the item to be considered 100% gold efficient, the passive and active would need to have a combined gold value of 27g. Notes * The aura applies to pets, but not clones (e.g. ). ** This is one of the two auras from items that can be used to improve champion pets, along with the boot enchantment. * In game description: "Nearby allied minions deal 15% increased damage." ** Contrary to the in-game description, Banner of Command does not increase a minion's total damage. Instead, it increases their attack damage or ability power stats. As such, Banner Of Command only increases the damage dealt by the minion's basic attacks and has no effect on other damaging effects the pet has (such as Tibber's aura). Passive Boost ; * Spiderlings deal damage based on their AD and deal physical damage. * Gain a bonus AP)}} attack damage. * At rank 4 with 400 ability power, Elise's spiderlings go from 80 to 92 AD. Remember: Elise can have up to 5 spiderlings. ; * Turrets deal damage based on their AD and deal magical damage. * Gain a bonus AP)}} attack damage * At rank 5 with 400 ability power, Heimerdinger's turrets go from 34 (400 .15)=94 to (34 1.15) (400 .15 1.15)=108.1 AD. Remember: Heimerdinger can have up to 3 turrets. ; * Voidlings deal damage based on their AD and deal physical damage. * Gain a bonus 3 (.75 level) attack damage. * After 7 seconds, this bonus increases to ( level) bonus AD)}}. * Every 100 bonus AD Malzahar has will grant his voidlings 115 attack damage, which increases to after 7 seconds. At level 18 with 280 bonus attack damage, his voidlings will go from 390 attack damage (585 after 7 seconds) to 448.5 attack damage ( after 7 seconds). ; * Ghouls deal damage based on their AD and deal physical damage. * Gain a bonus AD)}} attack damage * At level 18 with 280 attack damage, Yorick's ghouls go from 98 to 113 AD. Remember: Yorick can have up to 3 ghouls. * Three ghouls have a combined damage equal to of Yorick's attack damage. * Note: Due to the aura being applied with a delay, the actual damage is applied only on the second and third attack of the ghoul out of possible three. ; * The Revenant deals damage based on its AD and deals physical damage. * Gain a bonus AD}} / / AD}} of target's attack damage. * At rank 3, cloning a target with 280 attack damage increases the revenant's AD from 210 to 242. * Note that the resurrected champion will not benefit from Banner of Command. ; * Banner of Command's aura affects Zyra's plants as of V3.7. * Gain a bonus + ( × level) magic damage. * This makes Zyra's plants total damage + ( × level) magic damage. ; * Banner of Command's aura affects Tibber's auto-attacks as of V4.15. * This increases his damage from 80/105/130 to 92/121/150. ; * Jack In The Boxes deal damage based on an unseen statistic, and do not gain increased damage from Banner of Command. Trivia * The banner's image depicts the Riot Games logo. Patch history wasn't gaining increased damage from Banner of Command. V3.14: * Recipe changed: + + 720g = 2400g ** Total cost increased to 2400g from 2360g. * Ability power increased to 80 from 40. * Cooldown reduction increased to 20% from 10%. * Armor removed. * no longer grants health regeneration to nearby allies. V3.01: * Recipe changed: + + 890g = 2360g (from 2400g) V1.0.0.154: * Ability power reduced to 40 from 50. * Now grants 10% cooldown reduction. V1.0.0.152: Added * Recipe: + + 890g = 2400g * Stats: +50 ability power, +30 armor * Nearby allies gain 10 Health Regen per 5 seconds and nearby allied minions deal 15% increased damage. * Transforms a nearby siege minion to a more powerful unit. You gain all the gold this unit earns - 180 second cooldown. }} References cs:Banner of Command de:Kommandobanner es:Estandarte de Mando fr:Bannière de Commandement pl:Sztandar Dowódcy zh:Banner of Command Category:Ability power items Category:Armor items Category:Aura items Category:Cooldown reduction items Category:Health regeneration items Category:Items with active abilities